


Little Bunny Foo Foo feeling under the weather

by PlumNeedsALife



Category: Dream SMP - Fandon, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: DadBoyHalo and Sapson lovers come get ya'll juice, Diamond Golem Skeppy, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Papa Skeppy, Platonic Cuddling, Rabbit Shifter Sapnap, Shifter AU, Sick Character, Skeppy and Bad are QPP in all of my AU's and you can take that from my cold dead hands., Soft BadBoyHalo, Soft Sapnap, Soft Skeepy, They totally raised Sapnap together, You can also take that headcannon from my cold dead hands, blaze hybrid sapnap, dadboyhalo, demon badboyhalo, soft, this is just so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29737848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlumNeedsALife/pseuds/PlumNeedsALife
Summary: Everyone, hybrid or human is a shifter. You can shift freely but if you are sick or hurt you’ll shift into an animal where your healing is accelerated. Sapnap always gets sick in the coldest of winter days due to his Blaze nature and of course he seeks out DadBoyHalo for some much needed TLC and cuddle time.
Relationships: Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Zak Ahmed & Sapnap
Comments: 3
Kudos: 127





	Little Bunny Foo Foo feeling under the weather

**Author's Note:**

> I've had writers block something awful so here's a little something to get the juices flowing again. I dedicate this short fic to all the Shifter AU's I read as a teen before Platonic A/B/O took over my brain, the Fruits Basket manga, and also the Pomegaverse AU that's been really popular in Japanese fandom spaces lately.

Like clockwork, Bad Boy Halo woke with the sun, considering it was winter it was later than usual, but at least he was up. The demon grumbles as he sits up and stretches, letting his spine crack and pop as he straightens his posture. He grabs his comm to check his unread messages, seeing only one. 

**Sapnap: <I’m coming over.>**

The demon giggles at the message from his son. Sapnap tends to come and go whenever he feels like it. Bad doesn’t mind, any visit from his son is a good one. The man quietly makes his way out of his room and down the hall reaching the spare room he keeps ready for Sapnap at all times. He quietly opens the door to check up on his son but doesn't see him resting in the bed. In fact there’s no one in the room at all and the bed is still made. Bad cocks his head to the side in confusion. Did Sapnap already leave for the day? He wouldn’t do that without at least saying “Hi!”. He closes the bedroom door behind him and wonders where his son could have gone. 

Bad makes his way into the living room to see a small black bundle of fur on his favorite chair. It was almost comical seeing such a small bunny nestled into the fabric of a chair built for his tall stature. A fond smile makes its way to his face as he approaches the small animal, he kneels next to the chair, gently running his hands through the soft fur, being careful of his claws.

“Hey Sappy Nappy. You okay?” Bad asks his tiny son. Hopefully Sapnap was just feeling under the weather and not hurt. When he gets a small yawn from the rabbit he sighs in relief. Bad gives the bunny a scratch behind his ears before picking him up. Sapnap was so small that he still fit in the palm of his hand. To be fair, he was bigger than the average human or hybrid. 

“It’s been cold hasn’t it? Well let’s get a warm meal in you, that’ll help.” Bad tells the other. Oh his poor son, being a blaze hybrid was tough in the winter months. Sure his body temperature was higher and he was fine with a bit of chilly weather but the snow and ice could really do him in. This wasn’t the first time Bad has had to help his little bunny son in the coldest of winter days and it surely won’t be the last. But he was a dad and who was he to deny Sapnap comfort on a sick day. 

The giant demon makes his way into the kitchen, settling Sapnap on the counter near the stove. Bad goes to gather things for breakfast. Some scrambled eggs and toast for the sick bunny and a cheesy omelette for him. Though Sapnap was a rabbit at the moment he could still eat the food hybrid Sapnap could eat so eggs and toast would be fine. As he prepares breakfast Sapnap is content to turn himself into a little sleepy bun-loaf and Bad can’t help but coo over his son. The man picks up his pace wanting to get a little bit of food in Sapnap before he falls back asleep.

The eggs cook quickly and he dishes up the scramble and sets it in front of his son to nibble on, still waiting on the toast. Sapnap likes his toast a little burnt, it’s a blaze thing, so Bad lets Sapnap’s piece have another round in the toaster. He idly chews on his piece of toast as he waits for his eggs to cook. Letting the quiet sounds of eating wash over him, despite Sapnap being sick it was nice sharing a meal with him. Sapnap is waiting patiently for his toast after finishing his eggs, well egg really, tiny form, tiny stomach, flopping over in contentment, he watches his dad cook. 

The toast finishes just as the cheese in the demon’s omelette gets nice and gooey, Bad grabs the piece of cremated bread for his son who crunches it happily. The demon gives his son a light pat on the back as he plates up his food. He has a meandering one sided conversation with his son, even though Sapnap can’t really respond the man knew that the chatter helped him relax. 

Once they both finish their food Bad gathers all the dirty dishes and puts them in the sink for later. He holds out his hand for Sapnap to jump into and the rabbit shifter does so happily. The demon makes his way back into the living room, quickly lighting the fireplace before taking a seat in his favorite chair. The room was slowly warming up, all nice and cozy, as father and son settled into the peace. Just a father and his rabbit son cuddled on his chest. Bad just hums lowly under his breath, the vibrations lulling Sapnap to sleep. Bad gives his son a soft smile and decides a nap would be nice, it was a cold winter day anyway, and he was content where he was. The demon curls up in the chair, letting his eyes close, and lets his dreams take him.

______________________________

“Hey Bad you awake?” A short diamond golem shouts through the house. The sleepy man makes his way down the hall not knowing where his best friend was. As he made his way into the living room he was met with the most adorable sight. His best friend was curled up with their bunny son taking a nap. Skeppy takes out his comm to snap a picture, totally not for black mail reasons and decides to leave the two alone. They seemed content and he would hate to ruin their bonding time, it wasn't everyday their son came for a visit after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Also if you were wondering Sapnap is a black Holland Lop Rabbit. So please imagine this tiny bunny being held by the gentle giant that is BadBoyHalo.


End file.
